1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the field of adult games of the type which are intended to be played by a plurality of players with the winner determined by the player who has accumulated the greatest amount in value of play money.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
For a number of decades, a game called "MONOPOLY" has been popularized, this game being based upon the concept of the players accumulating, by movements determined by chance of pieces on a board, evidence of various fictitious real estate, commercial and industrial possessions and amounts of play money in reference thereto. This game of MONOPOLY appears to have maintained its popularity among American families for at least three or four decades. The game has a certain educational value for school age children in that they are introduced to certain institutions, business practices and terminology in reference thereto. The game may be enjoyed by adults, particularly when it is played by them with younger members of their families. It is not, however, always the type of game which might be played and enjoyed only by adults and is of limited value in educating adults, with reference to institutions and business practices, in that it does not call for much in the way of the exercise of judgments except from a monetary gambling standpoint.
Since the first introduction of the game of MONOPOLY, other games, from time to time, have been developed employing some procedures similar to those of the game of MONOPOLY and having somewhat similar objectives. However, neither the game of MONOPOLY nor those games subsequently developed appear to provide any type of serious education concerning the legal and business activities and problems and possible experiences of persons engaged in certain of the more prominent professions, such as law, accounting, medicine, dentistry, architecture, etc., nor have any of such games attempted to deal particularly with the progress of litigations involving any of such professional persons or to require the exercise of mature adult judgments in dealing with such litigations as, for example, whether to proceed with the litigation, to settle the same or to arbitrate the same.
There has thus existed prior to the present invention a need for an adult game whereby people may be educated concerning the nature of the business and involvements of professional persons, including their experiences with the Anglo-American Judicial system.